Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart!
|image = |kanji = ウェコムンド編、再開！ |romaji = Weko Mundo hen, saikai! |episodenumber = 190 |chapters = Recap of Chapter 178 onwards; Chapter 286 - Chapter 287. |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Fallen Shinigami's Pride |nextepisode = The Frightening Banquet, Szayelaporro Theater |japair = October 14, 2008 |engair = February 6, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! is the one-hundred ninetieth episode of the Bleach anime. Following a lengthy recap of the events since Sōsuke Aizen betrayed Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki concludes his duel with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before being confronted by Nnoitra Gilga. Summary Having made sure Orihime Inoue is unhurt, Ichigo, picking her up, explains it would be quicker to jump down to the desert below than to search for a stairway in the ruins of the building. When Orihime is embarrassed about her weight, Ichigo tells her she is not as heavy as he thought, which prompts Nel to, hitting him, scold Ichigo about how one should talk to a lady. Once they are on the ground, Ichigo tells them he will go save Sado Yasutora and Rukia Kuchiki. When Nel asks if he is going to leave them behind, Ichigo says they can accompany him, as it would be more dangerous to stay where they are. As they notice a grievously injured Grimmjow approaching them, his Resurrección dissipates and he returns to his sealed state. Insisting he will not lose to somebody like Ichigo, he attempts to attack him. Grabbing his sword arm before he can do so, Ichigo, telling the Arrancar he does not care if he is a king, asks what the point of being a king is if there is nobody left to rule over. Offering to fight Grimmjow as much as he wants in the future, he asks him to let it go for now. Refusing, Grimmjow, trying to attack again, is cut down by Nnoitra, who tells him Ichigo is now his prey. As Ichigo demands to know who Nnoitra is, Grimmjow, struggling to speak, curses his fellow Espada. Surprised he is still alive, Nnoitra attempts to finish him off. Grabbing his Zanpakutō, Ichigo, intervening, blocks the attack. Ridiculing Grimmjow for allowing Ichigo to beat him and save his life, Nnoitra, turning his attention to Ichigo, attacks him. As they clash, Ichigo notes how powerful he is, despite his appearance, before being sent crashing into the sand by Nnoitra. When Orihime runs towards them, Nnoitra calls for Tesra Lindocruz, who slams her into the ground. When Ichigo demands he release Orihime, Nnoitra, taunting him, reveals he is the fifth Espada. Meanwhile, Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida, Pesche Guatiche, and Dondochakka Birstanne continue to flee from Szayelaporro Granz. As Uryū explains to Pesche and Dondochakka they entered Hueco Mundo in order to rescue Orihime, not to defeat the Espada, Renji complains about having to rescue Rukia and Sado as well. As the group finds itself back in the chamber they had just fled, they are greeted by Szayelaporro. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In a studio, Kon is woken up by Hanatarō Yamada, who tells him they have got trouble. When Kon asks if he won the lottery, Hanatarō states they have changed their airtime. (A tag appears saying this actually started with the previous episode). When he asks if they were not supposed to change the title for this segment too, Kon tells him not to bother, as the content is going to be the same anyway. When Hanatarō says he is being negative, Kon, stating he does not know when he will next appear, says Hanatarō is in the same situation. Agreeing with him, Hanatarō thinks to himself he cannot tell Kon he will have some airtime soon. Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Nnoitra Gilga #Tesra Lindocruz #Pesche Guatiche #Dondochakka Birstanne #Uryū Ishida #Renji Abarai #Szayelaporro Granz Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Other Powers: * Trivia * The first fifteen minutes of this episode recap the events following Aizen's defection from Soul Society, covering chapter 178 onwards. The episode then continues on from where episode 167 ended. Navigation Category:Episodes